


Deserve

by Plasmatic



Series: Pearlina Short Stories [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cyberbullying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmatic/pseuds/Plasmatic
Summary: Pearl sees some comments about her, she can't take it anymore. Thank god Marina is there for her.





	Deserve

"LOL is it just me, or is Pearl seriously overrated? She just an ugly gremlin who got lucky to be with someone with actual talent, I hope Marina goes solo I'd go to her concerts"

300 likes on the comment; the most liked on the page. 

Pearl should be used to this; it was almost daily to see comments like these, ridiculing her appearance, mocking her style, comparing her to Marina. Ever since they had started "Off the Hook", the attention to Maria was blatantly obvious; she got all the attention.Pearl wasn't jealous...in fact she was proud of how well she took all of it in - but from time to time, she would think about if she had looked just as beautiful, Would she be getting hate still?. She scrolled down further...

"I can't wait until Marina realizes that Pearl is just an obstacle so she can run away from that freak"

Pearls breath hitched, yes they did not know about their hidden relationship but is this true? Will Marina comes to terms that Pearl is just a barrier between her and success and break up with her? Her arms started to twitch and her hands started to sway slightly. Pearl would be lying if she said she never had the thought of her lover ending "Off the Hook", much less their love. She wished she could read her mind, and see if she really did love her looks, or if she really says it to make her feel better. Ignoring the thoughts as well as possible, She scrolled down to one more.

"Marina deserves better".

Her heart stopped right there, her swaying became shaking on the instant, her body vibrating like an electric motor only that her tears were what kept it running. She unconsciously felt her legs on the end of the chair, and wrapped around them like an upright fetal position, cowering over the thought that she worried about for the last 2 years of their love. She felt her tears streaming down, and she didn't try to hide her loud sobs as she wept and wept. Marina does deserve better doesn't she? Both as a duo and a lover. She doesn't deserve someone disgusting, with such terrible personality and characteristics, with such a bland love tastes. She opened her eyes, to see herself in the mirror of the computer screen; puffy eyes glared back, yet for the first time she saw what others saw, when they are recoding a video, or singing live in a concert or audition.

Disgust

It wasn't long until her eyes were closed, her head resting on her knees as more tears came, her shaking was erratic now, as she was overwhelmed by the dark thoughts, that she'd think everyday. It was so bad that she didn't notice Marina's soft gasp behind her, she didn't notice how menacingly Marina looked at the comments littered on the screen, but she did notice two hands that wrapped around her.

"Pearl-" Marina attempted, but was immediately cut off by Pearl's shivering and her sudden wailing as she desperately put her arms around Marina. Marina, shocked at the sudden outburst hugged her tightly as Pearl cried on her; Marina had never seen her cry.

"M-Marina, you d-deserve better th-than me" Pearl's stuttering snapped her hearts in three; Marina hugged even tighter as Pearl carried on, "F-For real, what's s-so good about m-me". Her hearts broke yet again when their eyes met; completely red. Pearl looked absolutely broken and the sudden swell of anger at her fans rose.

"Pearl, cod... you are absolutely perfect to me," she stated proudly as she placed her hands on Pearl's head, forcing her to look at Marina's eyes, "You are everything I wanted in my life." 

And as Marina stated how much she loved her, every single reason and why Pearl was the most perfect girlfriend anyone could ask for, her crying slowly turned to sniffing and her breaths started to calm down. She started to feel her heart slowly resting back into place and she finally felt the warmth that Marina enveloped upon her. A smile came onto her lips slowly as she calmed down.

"...and then there's the fact that-" Marina was cut off by Pearl pecking Marina's lips, a soft warmth sent shivers through both of them; an ever softer smile was shared by both of them. Seeing Pearl smile made her hearts explode with happiness; her smile always had that effect on her. Marina then suddenly grabbed Pearl between her arms and carried her towards the bed; Pearl's screeching making her giggle more than once as they both sillily went over to the foot of the bed. They both stared at each other for a few seconds until Marina laid her Pearl on the bed while Marina got changed into her pajamas. It wasn't long until they were both on the bed.

"Rina?" Pearl whispered but she didn't wait for an answer, "Thank you". Marina only snuggled closer, a smile on her face as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

She was going to have a word with whoever said that to her Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Definitely send me some suggestions about this ship


End file.
